


Don't Let Him Slip Away

by TiffinRiver



Series: Adommy. Star Trek AU [2]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Star Trek
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Miles O'Brian but he's such a small part
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-21
Updated: 2015-10-21
Packaged: 2018-04-27 11:47:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5047309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiffinRiver/pseuds/TiffinRiver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam, that boy loves you. So, so much. He's scared is all. Tommy, he doesn't do commitment well, he gets worried and fights, and then persuades himself that he did the right thing, that the person was cheating, didn't love him, whatever. You need to fight for him, Adam. Don't let him slip away. He's too precious for that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Let Him Slip Away

**Author's Note:**

> I totally didn't plan for this to be a series (or so sad) bit meh, it happend. Enjoy.

Tommy frowned at Adam, his blonde hair falling messily into his face, "Look, right now, I don't give a flying fuck! I don't care that you've got to go to work! That's what you've been saying every fucking day, every day Adam! I bearly see you!"

  
Adam stood, arms folded face stony, shoulders squared in anger, but when he spoke his voice was low, on the edge of dangerously calm, "Tommy, I can explain-"

  
"Bullshit!" Tommy's response was immediate, "You know what? Get out. Get out of my fucking quarters. "

  
Adam's eyes widened, "Tommy-"

  
"Now."

  
There was a finality to the tone of Tommy's voice, Adam turned, the door sliding shut behind him.

  
He had the childish, petulant wish that it would slam. Him and Tommy the perfect couple, ha! They'd done nothing but fight for the last month, petty childish fights. So petty that Adam didn't dare mention them to anyone. Each fight, however, was like a tear in his very soul, he loved Tommy, he truly fucking did, but now, he wasn't sure Tommy loved him anymore.

  
He didn't know where he was going, just away from the people. His friends avoided him when he looked like this, hands dug deep into the pockets of his uniform, and a blank, dead look in his eyes.

  
Adam found himself in the conservatory, no one was around, the gardeners and horticulturists had packed up and left hours ago. He walked through the narrow gaps between to trees, there was a wide window here with a bench opposite.  
Adam folded himself onto the bench, resting his elbows on his knees and his head in his hands.

  
His thoughts strayed far from their normal path, wondering if Tommy had ever loved him, if he'd been an experiment that Tommy had tired of, his mind wondered into places that he had spent years avoiding, ignoring. The parts of his mind that reminded him that he didn't have a six-pack, that yes, he was slightly tubby, the parts of his mind that he'd tried to run away from when he joined Starfleet.

  
Everything he'd compressed and crushed flooded back to the front of his mind, and Adam buried his head in his hands and let the stinging tears run down his face.  
Later, an hour or so before his shift, when he was sure Tommy was away, (when exactly had they began schedulling their times so different?) he returned to their quarters.

  
He stepped inside, smiled softly as the smell and warmth of their quarters flowed over him, and for a moment everything was alright.

  
Then he saw the PAD on the table, he lifted it that same small smile on his face. As his eyes scanned the lines, written in Tommy's easy scrawl, his face fell and new tears built behind his lids.

To Adam,  
I have removed and transported your things to your quarters. I'm not sure I ever want to see you again, so stay away.  
T.Ratliff.

Adam didn't remember walking to his quarters, didn't remember collapsing onto his bed, didn't remember crying himself to sleep. But when he woke the next morning with dried tear tracks on his face and a cramp from lying in a bad position, it was the only series of events that made sense.

  
He got dressed and left his quarters making his way to engineering to apologise to O'Brian for missing work the day before.

  
O'Brian took one look at him and waved away his apology and set him to work, as far away from Tommy as possible. It didn't matter that he was on the opposite side of engineering, he found himself sneaking glances at Tommy with every opertunity.  
It was the worst and longest day of his life.

  
He didn't think that it would get easier but he didn't expect it to get harder either, that week was the worst of his entire existence. Adam had been in love before and he'd had some shitty break ups, but he'd never had to be in such close vicinity with the person for so long.

  
A week and a half later, he found himself in the conservatory again, head down, staring blankly at the gray floor. He was so lost in thought that the sound of boots against the floor went unnoticed. It was only when a oil marked hand settled on his arm Adam started out of his stupor. It was Tommy's sister, her dark eyes smiled sadly at him.

Adam looked away she looked to much like her little brother. " Adam, you need to talk to him."

  
Adam humphed and turned away, "Even if I tried he wouldn't let me."

  
She sighed, "Why ever not?"

  
Adam frowned at the floor, "Because he hates me, he never wants to see me again. I don't blame him."

  
She moved quietly so that she could see his face, her dark eyes were gentle and warm, "Adam, that boy loves you. So, so much. He's scared is all. Tommy, he doesn't do commitment well, he gets worried and fights, and then persuades himself that he did the right thing, that the person was cheating, didn't love him, whatever. You need to fight for him, Adam. Don't let him slip away. He's too precious for that."

  
Adam looked down at her face, at her dark brown hair at those clever dark eyes, and he remembered with a sigh that she wasn't Tommy, but she knew him better than anyone. Adam nodded, "How?"

  
She smiled, "Don't let him push you away."

  
Then she was gone, black boots and heels clicking against the floor.

 

 

Adam was jittering all over the place, he'd already spilt O'Brian's ractajino twice, and now he was agitatedly hanging around Tommy's station.

  
Suddenly Tommy's hand slipped and he dropped his tool, he dropped his head forward in anger and frustration. Adam took the chance and picked up Tommy's tool,  
"I think you dropped this?"

  
Tommy looked up, met Adam's eyes, saw the fear and warmth and love, and blinked and took the tool and turned away, "Thanks."

  
Adam frowned and then watched Tommy struggle for a second, then reached out, a hand closing over the wire, holding it still as Tommy connected them. Tommy looked back at him, confused, "Thanks."

  
Adam nodded and walked away, letting out a deep breath.

 

  
It was later when Adam was dining alone in his quarters when his door beeped,  
"Come in?"

  
Standing at the door was a shy, sad looking Tommy, with his head down and arms closed tightly around himself. Adam stood immediately and drew Tommy into the room. Tommy took one look at him and turned away, eyes brimming with unshed tears.

  
Adam knew immediately that his sister had spoken to him, explained Adam's behaviour, probably told him off too. Adam didn't say a word just closed his arms tightly around Tommy, holding him still and letting Tommy cry.

  
Hours later when neither was sobbing and they could communicate easier, Tommy muttered head down, "I was an idiot, I did a stupid ass thing."

  
Adam nodded, "I was stupid to, for not staying to explain."

  
Tommy laughed shakily, "Where were you going anyway?"

  
Adam sighed, "I didn't want to tell you, but it was our one year anniversary a week ago, me and a few others we we're planning a party. "

  
Tommy's face had gone pale and sad, "Oh god! I forgot, I'm so sorry Adam."

  
Adam smiled and shook his head, catching Tommy's chin and kissing him softly, sweetly, "It doesn't matter. We'll just plan another one next year."


End file.
